


Make It Rain

by LeGayWardens



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cuckolding, Espionage, Gay Bar, Hair-pulling, M/M, Sex Work, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeGayWardens/pseuds/LeGayWardens
Summary: Genesis risks his job by going undercover to find where the traffickers are taking their victims. In the way he knows best.





	Make It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For Lilly-white's Seph/Gen week challenge thingy. Prompt: NSFW - Sex work/bondage.

Kunsel slapped down a file on the director's desk.

"Here's what I've found, sir." he said, grinning over at the Commander who smirked knowingly at him.

The blonde rubbed his temples before peering over his glasses at the two soldiers before him. "So...he attends a nightclub?"

Kunsel cleared his throat, "Oh no, sir. Not just any night club, it's _the_ night club at Loveless Avenue. For uh...men. And other men. To do things...with each other."

Lazard frowned, "So a gay bar? On Loveless Avenue?"

Genesis laughed, "Honestly Lazard? I'm surprised you've never been."

The director sighed. "Thank you, Commander...Now what are our options? We know he regularly visits a public location. Is he supervised?"

"Yes. Quite impressively so. He's never left alone without a guard."

"Do we know anything of the kinds of activities he gets up to? The men he prefers?"

"Attractive men with lean, muscular bodies. Generally shorter than him. As for the activities..." Genesis trailed off as he turned to Kunsel.

The second beamed, "Bondage! Guy's a kinky bastard."

Nodding his head, Lazard steepled his fingers and contemplated how they would address the situation. The mission was strictly to be run by SOLDIER - absolutely no interference or support from the Turks or the other departments. If they screwed up, they were on their own. To make matters worse, Shinra imposed a block on the assignment. Only the director, the commander and those working directly with the commander were to ever know of the mission. Not when Shinra planned to ignore the sex trafficking business run by some of his key investors.

He looked to Kunsel. Man was good with computers and wore that helmet on his head for a reason. He couldn't really recall anyone working on the espionage unit with Genesis who had a remarkable appearance. And this mission required someone especially skilled. Their target was wealthy - would not accept anything less than perfection. But he was stupid too.

He turned his gaze to Genesis. For all the headaches this man brought, he also brought many a triumph. Skilled at charming others and being inconspicuous - he was selected to spearhead their undercover operatives for good reason. He also was fairly easy on the eye. Maybe if he looked less self-important he might be more attractive.

"Genesis." he started. "I need you to go undercover."

The redhead blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Homosexual target attracted to good looking men under high security supervision. You're perfect for the job."

He wanted to protest, but he knew the director was right. There was no one better for the job.

"Fine."

In nothing but his pants, boots, chest harness and red gloves Genesis sighed in the passenger seat. "You better not tell anyone." he said, as he affixed a leather O-ring collar around his neck.

Kunsel grinned, "Nah you're alright. Wouldn't tell a soul. Especially not Seph."

Genesis rolled his eyes and stepped out into the street. This place wasn't unfamiliar to him. He knew where to walk, who to wave to and who to find. Upstairs he was lead by a butch lesbian guard to a private room and met with 'The Orient'. He was a charming Wutai man in his mid-30s. Always sitting in his throne-like chair as he drank wine and watched the drag queens get ready. He owned and ran the club, and to some extent he also ran Midgar - all of those ring covered fingers were deep in the city's secrets.

"You look good, Rhapsodos. I wouldn't be surprised if he ate you up on the spot." he said, puffing on the end of his jade cigarette holder. "How much do they pay you at SOLDIER again?"

The redhead shook his head, "Not nearly as enough as I expect you to offer."

"1000 gil an hour and 14 000 gil for a full night outcall." he laughs as Genesis' jaw dropped, "You'd make a pretty penny. But enough of that. The asshole's rented out a room in the Sodom lounge. He likes a show. Some pole dancing, a lap dance. Really work him up before you do what you need to. Just be sure to kill the bastard."

Great. Now he had to put on a show for the freak. "Absolutely."

"Here's the room key. And you have to wear this." The Orient passed him the items.

Genesis looked back up at him with a frown. "Of course I need to wear a fucking ball gag."

He felt humiliated. Sitting on his knees on the floor of a dimly lit room, red lights casting deep shadows on his muscular form. The guard in the corner kept his eye on him. No clue why. The moment he entered the room he had his hands tied behind his back. They waited for almost an hour with only the faint thump of the bass from the music outside keeping them entertained. Then the doors burst open and a loud, arrogant blonde douche bag stepped through with open arms gasping over the art laid out before him.

"Oh BEAUTIFUL! AHAHA!" he exclaimed, jumping about before lunging for that soft red hair. It took every fiber of determination and professionalism for Genesis give this dick a seductive glance.

Jeremy McGrath. Old, hideous man while a large mole on the side of his nose who inherited a sex trafficking and escort business from his father. He was much more ruthless however. Bestiality, snuff, child exploitation - you name it. The man could bring any sick fantasy someone had to life. He licked his lips before tossing his head over his shoulder.

"Aye Sephiroth! Look at this gorgeous fuck!"

Genesis stiffened. Sephiroth? Sephiroth was here?! He didn't dare to look, but McGrath oooohed dramatically and grabbed the redhead by the chin. "Look at your fucking face, Sephy-Seph! He took your breath away! Fallin' in love so fast too, huh? DAMN! Almost breaks my 'eart that I ain't gonna share him." he looked back at Genesis, and stroked his cheek, cooing, "Hey pretty boy...hey..." before laughing out loud and sitting on the lounge in front of the pole. "Come on dollface. Give us men a show."

He recognised those footfalls and as he stood to make his way to the pole, he was staring face to face at his general. McGrath was high as a kite. Sephiroth didn't look in love. He was shocked. Genesis was concerned - what was he doing with his target? Was Sephiroth involved with this business somehow?

It was awkward with Sephiroth there. He tried to avoid eye contact, but he knew that would only arouse suspicion. To hell with it, he thought. Pretending like Sephiroth wasn't his boss or his friend. But instead a genuinely attractive man that he would like to take home. So he also cast glances at him, acted like he wouldn't be written up for misconduct.

As he approached the pole, he had a new dilemma. His hands were still tied, so climbing and putting on a spectacular display was out of the question. But regardless, he tried his damnedest to put on a show - sliding sensually up and down that long metal pole. Shaking his ass, getting down low on the ground and arching his back, spreading his legs with all eyes on the blonde. Twisting, writhing, treating the pole as if it were a man that he had to rub himself up against. He wanted to see McGrath's blood on the carpet. The Orient would forgive him. Hell, he might even leave it there as a reminder to his detractors.

McGrath was biting his lip. He nudges and winks at Sephiroth, "I think he likes you too." he laughs, Sephiroth smirks in response.

Genesis continues and jumps into a landing split, whipping his hair back as he drops and arches his back, showing off his flexibility. Both men were impressed, and Genesis picked up on Sephiroth's sharp exhale. As awful as this situation was, he could at least pretend he was doing this for him instead.

Slowly, Genesis made his way to the hideous man. Kicking his leg up to the couch and rubbing his thigh against McGrath's face. 

"Oh yes, baby." he muttered as Genesis descended onto his lap and straddled him fully.

He tried his best to be coy and demure, rather than smug and domineering as he typically was in the bedroom as he slowly ground into the other man's groin. He leaned into him. Sick of seeing his disgusting drooling face, and let those dirty hands roam his body - explore his thighs, taut chest and glorious round ass. Genesis looked over to Sephiroth. Hoping he might get some stimulation out of being erotic in the presence of someone attractive before McGrath notices he isn't erect at all. And there was some. Sephiroth's breathing wasn't as it usually was. He cast his eyes downwards to the fullness in his general's pants.

Sephiroth cleared his throat. McGrath turned to him. "Something wrong, my friend?" he sneered, eyes glinting with mischief. "You want a turn?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "No, it's fine. I prefer to watch."

McGrath sniggered. "Alright. All mine then. Come on dollface. Stick your ass up on that bed."

Genesis complied, pretending like it was normal for him to lie face down, ass up in front of his boss. The old man inhaled deeply before burying his face into his ass and genitals. Distracted. The redhead carefully untied the bounds around his wrists, glanced at the guard. In a heartbeat, he swung his legs around and clamped them around McGrath's throat, pulling him close and crushing his face with his thighs. The guard acted quickly and withdrew his pistol, but hit the floor with a thud from an expertly cast sleep.

McGrath struggled, his face turning purple as he tried to yell for help without air. Genesis removed his ball gag with a sigh; rubbed his tense jaw for a moment before striking the bastard between his legs across the face.

"Shut up, or I'll make you shut up." he threatened, ball gang dangling before the old man's eyes.

He looked up at Sephiroth, "Care to explain what you're doing?"

The general blinked. "The president ordered I keep an eye on him."

The redhead frowned, "Why?"

Sephiroth points to McGrath, "Because of you."

Genesis scoffed, "Great...now he's turning the two of us against each other..."

"You were granted approval?"

"Yes. It's been kept very, very quiet. I've been working closely with Lazard on this one. But it seems we only got approval as Shinra hoped you'd stop me." Genesis raised a brow, "Would you stop me?"

Sephiroth thought for a moment. Looked at McGrath and his commander. He sighed and walked over to them, hoisting the old man up leaving Genesis stunned.

He thanked him profusely, feeling like he won. "I owe you my _life_ , Sephiroth! Pleas-"

"SEPHIROTH, ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

McGrath glowered and spat at Genesis, "Shut up, you whore! I'll have this man gut you out on the streets!"

In a flash, the old man doubled over as Sephiroth's knee smashed into his groin. He fell to the ground, clutching his busted genitals which were bleeding through his pants. The general smirked, "Come now, Jeremy. That's no way to thank someone for putting on such a wonderful spectacle. And definitely no way to talk to my second in command."

McGrath's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to yell only to lose two teeth as Genesis kicked his jaw. Red gloved hands pulled him upright and sat him down in a chair. "Now...Mr McGrath. Tell me where they are before I bite your dick off."

The man shook his head, "No! Never!"

Genesis tutted, "At this rate, my dear, you won't be leaving this room alive."

He sobbed, snot sliding down his face as he painted himself in frightful tears. "K-Kalm! We keep the kids in Kalm!"

The redhead hummed, "Thank you, sweetness." he said, then bound the man to the chair. "So Sephiroth. I sure hope you erase this image of me from your mind."

"To be entirely honest..." he trailed off, making his way over to his scantily clad friend, "It's not a bad image."

Genesis shoved him, "Don't play games with me. Besides, any plans on what we should do? Or are you going to turn me in to Shinra and try to stop me from killing this bastard."

"No. Let's pretend I was never here. Some master assassin got to him before I did." Sephiroth smirked, "Who just so happens to look really good in ropes and gags." He hooked a finger into the ring of Genesis' collar, "I think I have a good idea of the worst thing to do to him. But you'll have to agree to it."

The redhead frowned, "Are you flirting with me?"

Sephiroth kissed him on the cheek, "Expect a pay-rise tomorrow." And he exited the room. "Oh and Genesis...I hope to see...this _amount_ of you more often."

* * *

Face down on the bed, ass up, hands tied behind his back and a ball gag in his mouth he lay waiting with his leather pants down to his knees, boots on and bondage paraphernalia adorned. The men exchanged his time for some coin, and The Orient walked away a richer man, happy with his new escort. Hands smoothed over his exposed ass - warm breath tickling him before a tongue sank into his hole. He moaned deeply, saliva dribbling out the side of the gag. His cock was being stroked, his hair pulled harshly so his deep blue eyes looked up at the foreign man before him. His gag untied, fell from his gaping mouth and sore jaw which was once again filled by a long, dark penis.

In the corner of the room, sitting in an armchair was his lover. Still wearing his uniform, having barely moved an inch as he watched the two men take claim of his beautiful, expensive lover. He loved to watch. See the way Genesis' muscles twitched as the men touched him unexpectedly. How his breath hitched when his nipples were squeezed and how he tried to fight against the bonds around his wrists. He was forbidden from touching them - but violate him they could.

The man behind him breached him from behind, groaning loudly as the redhead's ass choked his cock. The darker man fucked his pretty face - rending those blue eyes to blissful tears. As both of those men spilled their seed, soiling the beautiful SOLDIER, Genesis groaned with delight, ejaculating onto the silk sheets. After a moment's breath, the men clothed and left, leaving the two lovers alone.

Sephiroth rose from his chair and grabbed the leash around his lover's neck. "Seems you enjoyed that as much as I did."

He grabbed him by the ass and sunk himself deep inside. His hand struck his firm, round ass as he fucked him forcefully.

"Scream for me, Genesis. Let the whole damn city know who's fucking you."

"OH!" the commander was a vocal one, and he shouted his name loud and clear, "Sephiroth!"

Over and over he screamed as his lover pounded him into the sheets.

"I'm going to keep on fucking you until you cum again, got it?" Genesis nodded, bouncing backwards as he fucked himself on the thick cock in his ass.

Yanking on the leash, Sephiroth pulled him up for a kiss that tasted like another man's sex. He grinned, knowing how hard Genesis worked to put on such a lovely show for him. How he always worked so hard to make his lover this sexually charged and frustrated.

Genesis fought harder against his restraints, shouting louder, even through the soreness creeping into his throat. Until he tightened and came into Sephiroth's hand bringing the other man to fill his ass full of cum.

Or at least...that was what Sephiroth day-dreamed about when he filled out the misconduct waivers for his commander, pardoning him from any retribution due to his service of upholding public safety and security. President Shinra wanted him gone. But Sephiroth and Lazard were determined, albeit for differing reasons, to have him remain as a key member of SOLDIER.

He was on an extended unpaid leave however. Rumors circulated that he went home to Banora to go back to making apple juice for the time being. But Sephiroth knew. If you could pay 14000 gil to The Orient, Genesis would appear. Red silk shirt, long leather boots - sipping a cocktail. For most men, he'd do some dirty work for the underground - weasel information out of mobsters and destroy supply lines for traffickers. For Sephiroth however, he was practicing his espionage skills on him in a different way.

First a dance. Then a tease. And next he had him wrapped around his little finger - pleasuring him, promising him that when he's back at SOLDIER maybe they should date. Genesis jokes that all the other Johns say the same. But he knew that this one was being honest. Maybe he'd give him a free hour next time he visits.


End file.
